User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/Bluestripe,A Name Remembered
This story is dedicated to Hollyfire,Pinedance Coneslinger,and to Wild Doogy Plumm. Thanks for you guys being nice to me since I'm new. I hope you all enjoy my first fan fiction. Eulaliiiiiiaaaaaaaa! Prolouge An old female hare sat in the nearly deserted dining hall in the mountain of Salamandastron,recalling memories from long ago. The old hare sat thinking of those long gone days when a young hare babe ran up and sat beside her."Can you tell me a story about very fierce warriors,ma'arm?",asked the hare babe. "I think I can tell a story to please you,you little rouge!",said the old harewife. The old harewife was about to start her story when more hares started to gather around to listen to her tale. Soon,every hare in Salamandastron,and even the Badger Lord was crowded in the dining hall,awaiting the old hare's tale. The old harewife started her story. "This happened a long time ago,I will start my tale,it begins like this....." Book One:The Badger With A Blue Stripe Chapter 1 Long ago,in Mossflower Woods,there lived a family of badgers.The father was a strong,sturdy badger called Oakwood.The mother was a big,but gentle badger named Renah.The smallest member of the family was special.What made him special was that where most badgers have a white stripe running down the middle of their faces,he had a blue stripe instead.Beacause of his blue stripe,his parents named the badger babe Bluestripe.One day when Bluestripe was older,(three seasons old)he became bored and started searching for something to keep him entertained when he saw his mother,Renah. "Mamma,Mamma,I'm bored,can you play with me?" Renah knew she had no other option."It seems I have no other choice,it seems I will be your playmate." Bluestripe jumped up and down excitedly."Yay!Mamma is gonna play games with me!" Renah smiled at the antics of her son."Come Bluestripe,let's go play outside." Renah and Bluestripe had played together for a long time when Renah had to stop to catch her breath.When Renah got up to play more games with Bluestripe,her son was nowhere to be seen.Renah searched through the forest calling his name. "Bluestripe!Come out,wherever you are!"No response.Renah was getting worried,it was almost dark outside.After several more minutes of searching,Renah spotted Bluestripe hiding behind a bush."Come here,you little wretch!",said Renah,making an attempt to grab her son. "EEK!",squealed Bluestripe as his mother grabbed at him.Bluestripe jumped nimbly out of his mother's reach and ran.Renah began to chase her mischeivieous son.After chasing Bluestripe for a minute or two,Renah finnaly caught the naughty badger babe. "Grr!I got you,you fat little badger!",said Renah as she began tickling Bluestripe. "Heeheehee!Oh Mamma,stop that tickles!",giggled Bluestripe.Despite the happy atmosphere,trouble was not to far away.As Renah and Bluestripe laughed and played together,a group of vermin circled mother and child. "Well lookee,'ere,'tis a pair 'o stripedogs!",snickered a ferret. "You two stripehounds better come with us to the castle of Lord Panthera Longclaws,you two would make good slaves for his majesty.",said an important looking stoat. "You're not putting a paw near my child!",growled Renah. "Then we'll just take your brat and you can stay here.Get the stripedog babe!" said the stoat.A rat had walked forward towards Bluestripe when THUMP!The rat who had walked forward lay dead,killed by Renah,who stood clutching a tree branch like a mace. "I warned you once now away with you all!"Renah charged at the vermin,CRASH,THWACK,WHACK!Renah battered away at the vermin. "Stop the stripedog,kill her!",shouted the stoat.A ferret raised his spear to throw when Renah brought the tree branch over his skull,killing him.Renah made a rush for the stoat captain,attacking whoever came too close."Kill the badger,hurry!",wailed the horrified stoat.A weasel archer named Scring pulled an arrow and prepared to fire at Renah.TWANG!The arrow found its mark in Renah,right in the chest. "Mamma!",cried out Bluestripe.Renah gave her son one last smile and fell over,dead.Bluestripe began to cry. "Hurry,get that badger brat!",commanded the stoat captain.Right before the vermin left,the stoat captain kicked Renah's body and said,"See,no worries,just stay here and sleep."As the vermin carried Bluestripe away,he turned to look at the body of his mother.Soon,the vermin were at the castle of Panthera Longclaws.The vermin carried Bluestripe to the top of the castle,the chambers of Panthera Longclaws.When the vermin brought the badger babe in,Bluestripe was surprised.Panthera Longclaws was a wildcat with no stripes and he wore a black cape fastened by a weasel's skull. "My,my,what do we have here?"The wildcat's voice sent shivers down Bluestripe's back. "We found him in the woods with another stripedog,Scring was the one to kill it.",said the stoat captain. "Hmm,you're quite a skilled archer,Scring.I will reward you by appointing you as the Assassin Squad leader.",said Panthera. "Thank you,sire",said Scring. "Now,why did you bring me a badger babe?",asked the wildcat. "When he grows to be big and strong,he will become a good slave.",answered the stoat captain. "Give him the markings of a slave(using blue paint).",ordered the wildcat ruler. Bluestripe sniffled.Panthera Longclaws turned on the young badger.He gave a wicked smile.Even though Bluestripe was scared,he tried to be brave."You killed my Mamma,I'll get you someday!"The wildcat's smile grew larger.Then,Panthera Longclaws laughed. "Guards,take him away!"Bluestripe glared at Panthera Longclaws as the guards took him away. Chapter 2 Sixteen seasons after the badger babe was brought to Panthera Longclaws,a blue striped badger sat thinking in a cell,his hands and feet manacled to the wall.The badger was trying to recall something from many seasons ago.In dreams,he would often see a big female badger smiling at him.The badger could not recall who she was.In the dream,the female badger would always say this,"Bluestripe,Bluestripe...."The badger did not know what that meant. He was thinking about the female badger in his dreams when a sound aroused his attention.He turned to see a rat who was on guard duty knocking his spearbutt on the cell door. "Oi!You in there!His majesty,Lord Panthera Longclaws,demands that you,'is slave,bring 'im a bottle o' wine and somethin' decent to eat!",said the rat guard. Two more guards,a fox and a stoat,came and unhooked the badger's manacles and chained his hands together so that he could only reach a certain length and led the badger to the wildcat's chamber. Soon,the badger was holding a platter with a bottle of wine and a roasted dove,ready for Panthera Longclaws.When the two guards and the badger entered the chambers of the wildcat,Panthera gave a smile at seeing the blue striped badger doing as he wanted. "Give me my meal,stripehound.",ordered the wildcat.The sound of the wildcat's voice always sent a chill through the badger's body.The badger walked forward to give the wildcat tyrant his food. "Your food.",said the badger. Panthera Longclaws dismissed the food,wanting to taunt the badger more."Well done,stripedog,I thought you might have gotten the dove confused with a fish.Seeing as how great a fool you are." The badger was so used to being called names that he forgot his own real name.The badger felt his temper rising a little."As a matter of fact,I had no trouble telling the dove and fish apart." "Is that so?Then what took you so long to get here,thickhead?",mocked the wildcat. "Seeing as how my feet are bound,it makes walking a slow process.You should know since you have had ordered your guards to do that.",the badger cooly replied. Panthera Longclaws's features became angry."Well at least I am not foolish enough to have forgotten my own name!",smirked the wildcat triumphantly. The badger could no longer restrin his anger."Here wildcat,do you want something to eat?"The badger threw the platter of food in the wildcat's face. Wine drippedrom Panthera's stripeless fur while his roasted dove lay on the ground."Why you little gutless worm!I'll make your death nice and slow for you!Grrrr!Guards,take the stripedog out of my sight!" More guards came in to pull the badger back to his cell.The badger never blinked once as he and Panthera Longclaws locked eyes.Spearbutts hit the badger as he was dragged from the wildcat's royal chamber. Chapter 3 Log-a-log Sorex was the chief of all the Guosim shrews.The Guosim were in their logboats,which they use to get around in,when Log-a-log stopped them."Halt Guosim!What's that over yonder?"The shrews looked in the direction their chief pointed to.A long shape was swimming in the water,towards the shrew logboats.The shape stopped in front of the logboat Log-a-log Sorex was in.Suddenly,a huge,scaly head appeared from out of the water. "Paddle mates!It's a water snake!",commanded the shrew chief. The Guosim paddled as they never had in their life to escape from the water snake.The shrews kept paddling until they were on the shore. "Phew!That scaly fiend is gone!",said a shrew. "Are we gonna get back in the logboats now,chief?",asked another shrew. Log-a-log Sorex was an adventerous shrew,never giving up once there were adventures to be had."No,we're gonna explore the land to see what the land offers for us." In the distance there was a large castle,looming over even the tallest trees in Mossflower. Log-a-log planned to go around the wildcat's fortress,just in case foebeasts occupied it.After the Guosim had gotten closer to the castle,a young shrewmaid named Lilla spoke up."Oi,Chief,come and take a look at this." Log-a-log Sorex ran over to Lilla,who sat peering into a barred window.In the cell sat a badger with a blue stripe. "Hello,friend,how did you get stuck in there?",asked Log-a-log Sorex. "I don't know.I've been here for as long as I remember.",replied the badger. "No worries,mate.We're gonna break you out of there as soon as we can.",said the shrew chief. "Oh,thank you so much!When are you going to get me out of here?",asked the badger. "Tonight.",said Log-a-log Sorex. Chapter 4 Panthera Longclaws was in a terrible rage. "Scring! Go fetch Wroc Caw for me,quickly!",snapped the wildcat. The Assassin Squad captain looked nervous."But Lord, Wroc Caw's a mad killer!" "I know that!Now get out of my sight before I skin you and use your hide as a new rug!Go!",snarled Panthera Longclaws. Wroc Caw was a huge crow who led an army of crows and ravens.Wroc Caw and his army lived in the roof of the wildcat's castle.Wroc Caw's force numbered about five hundred in all.Wroc Caw and Panthera Longclaws had a great respect for each other, seeing each other as skilled warriors. The crow leader was preening his neckfeathers when Scring appeared with a message. "His Majesty,Lord Panthera Longclaws,requires your presence in his royal chamber.",said Scring. The big crow looked down at Scring."Caaacraaaaawww!It's about time that wildcat needs me.I thought he had forgotten of my existence!Let us go see Panthera Longclaws!" Panthera Longclaws was awaiting the arrival of his Assassin Squad captain when Scring and Wroc Caw walked in. "I have brought him,sire.",reported the weasel. "Very good,Scring.",said the Panthera. "What do you need from me,Longclaws?",asked the crow leader. "You see,Caw,it goes like this....." The badger sat in his prison cell,waiting for his shrew friends to rescue him.The badger gazed out the window.In the sky sat a full moon.The badger recalled no life outside being a slave to Panthera Longclaws but something about that full moon was familiar.A moon as full as this one also hung in the sky sixteen seasons earlier.Suddenly,the image of the female badger appeared in the badger's head.The badger continued to look at the full moon while the female badger appeared in his mind. The badger grew angry.Angry at not remembering his name.Angry at not remembering any life before being a slave to the wildcat.Angry at not knowing who the the female badger was.And lastly,angry at Panthera Longclaws for keeping him as a slave. Blood rose to the blue striped badger's eyes.The badger's vision was clouded by red mist.The badger slave let out an angry roar."Roooooaaaaaaaaarrrrr!" The rat on guard duty,named Winey,woke up and complained loudly."Give your yappin' gob a rest,will ya?Some of us are tryin' to get a bit of sleep around here!" Winey looked over at the badger.The badger was walking as far as his manacles would allow him."Oi!You in there!Stop pullin' the manacles or they'll break!"Winey then realized what the badger was doing. The badger kept on pulling the manacles to their limit when CRACK!The manacles snapped off the locks in the wall.The badger dropped them,walking towards the barred window.The blue striped badger began to pull on one of the bars in the window.The incredible strength in the badger allowed him to pull the bar out with little difficulty. The badger stood there,manacles in one hand,a bar in the other.The badger walked to the door and kicked it down.Winey fled in terror."Aaaaaaagghhhhh!The stripedog is escaping!The stripedog is escaping!" Chapter 5